La verdadera historia
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Como toda buena historia está cargada de amor, de drama y de lucha. Como cualquier relato, debemos comenzar con un "Érase una vez...". Y como cada leyenda, hay varias versiones de lo que sucedió. Pero lo que está claro es que dos jóvenes se amaban por encima de todo. /Para Takari95.


_Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, aunque esta historia sí. __S__e la dedico a Takari95._

* * *

.

**.~ La verdadera historia del San Valentín ~.**

.

_"Y se besaron durante unos minutos que supieron a eternidad, __a una promesa de futuro, __a una certeza de haber encontrado la razón de su existencia...". (HikariCaelum)_

.

.

Durante muchísimo tiempo, el 14 de febrero se ha celebrado el llamado día de San Valentín, pero pocos conocen el verdadero origen de ello.

Como toda buena historia está cargada de amor, de drama y de lucha. Como cualquier relato, debemos comenzar con un "Érase una vez...". Y como cada leyenda, hay varias versiones de lo que sucedió. Pero lo que está claro es que dos jóvenes se amaban por encima de todo.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, no se sabe exactamente cuánto, en un lugar muy lejano había dos reinos, uno se llamaba Nínive y el otro Ashur. Los monarcas de estos reinos siempre habían estado enfrentados y las guerras fueron incesantes, por cualquier pequeña excusa habrían fuego. Estaban separados por un gran bosque, que se creía encantado por las gentes humildes. Los nobles decían que eran historias de pobres, pero en el fondo también temían aquel lugar y no lo pisaban.

Cierto día una joven de pelo castaño y ojos cobrizos llamada Hikari salió a escondidas del palacio de Nínive y se adentró en el bosque. Quería saber si las leyendas eran ciertas. Se decía que un bello ángel caído robaba tu alma si te encontraba allí o que un enorme dragón guardaba celosamente su tesoro más preciado, pero su lógica le decía que aquello no podía ser cierto. Así que, una noche que pudo salir sin ser vista, corrió hasta el bosque y se adentró en él con cuidado de marcar el camino de regreso.

Durante más de media hora anduvo sin detenerse, escuchando cada pequeño ruido que emitía el lugar, sorteando con cuidado las piedras y troncos que se interponían en su camino. Hasta que escuchó el lejano salpicar del agua y decidió encontrar el origen.

Llegó hasta un pequeño claro y, aún refugiada entre los árboles, pudo ver que había una pequeña cascada. Pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo a observarla, porque percibió que algo se movía al lado del agua. La luz de la luna y las estrellas le rebeló una cabellera que parecía de oro y unos ojos que parecían arrancados del mismo cielo.

Con el corazón encogido, observó en silencio a un apuesto joven que había allí sentado y parecía disfrutar del ambiente. Al instante apareció en su mente la idea del ángel caído, porque estaba presenciando la escena más bella que jamás había llegado a ver. La piel clara del joven parecía invitarla a acercarse a acariciarla y su semblante tranquilo hacía que sintiera una extraña paz en el fondo del corazón. Como si su mirada fuera una promesa de felicidad.

Durante horas y horas lo observó en silencio, deleitándose con las increíbles sensaciones que la recorrían. Trató de descifrar los trazos que empezó a describir el chico cuando sacó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir con una bonita pluma de cisne, pero no consiguió entender ninguna palabra. Intentó respirar profundamente para apreciar su aroma cuando una brisa revolvió su cabello y llegó hasta ella, pero no percibió nada.

Se decía que debería estar asustada, que tal ver él era aquel bello ángel caído del que hablaban, pero no podía sentir más que una increíble fascinación que la mantuvo pegada al suelo. Estuvo de pie durante tanto tiempo que cuando se movió sintió un gran dolor en las piernas.

Cuando el joven se levantó y se fue en la dirección contraria, ella se obligó con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía a no seguirlo. Volvió al castillo de Nínive sintiendo que jamás volvería a ser la misma, que su vida había cambiado, y tenía toda la razón. Cada noche volvía junto a la pequeña cascada y observaba apoyada detrás del mismo árbol a aquel ser que no podía ser a sus ojos otra cosa más que un ángel. Pero se decía cada día que no podía ser malvado, algo tan bello, que le daba tanta paz y serenidad, no podía ser malo. Y así pasó más de un mes.

Hasta que un día, mientras observaba en silencio al joven, un sonido sobre su cabeza le llamó la atención. Una ardilla saltó desde el árbol tras el que se escondía hasta otro y Hikari se asustó, por lo que retrocedió un paso. Consiguió no gritar a duras penas, pero pisó una rama que se partió por la mitad.

El joven que estaba en el claro levantó la cabeza del pergamino en el que escribía y miró hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido. Se levantó y se acercó hacia allí algo temeroso, al fin y al cabo había escuchado los rumores sobre ángeles y criaturas fantásticas que se creía que habitaban el bosque.

-¿Hola? -dijo en voz alta-. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Entonces un pequeña figura se dejó entrever con timidez desde detrás de un árbol. La luz lunar hizo que viera con claridad unos ojos cobrizos que lo embrujaron. La joven se asomó algo nerviosa y cruzó por primera vez su mirada con la de él. Y el chico quedó absolutamente cautivado por la belleza que tenía ante él, por la luz cálida que parecía desprender, porque de pronto sintió su corazón lleno.

-¿Sois un ángel? -preguntó en un susurro.

La joven sonrió y él sintió que se desmallaría de la impresión de lo que presenciaba, porque no podía concebir que existieran algo tan sumamente perfecto en el mundo.

-Eso mismo os iba a preguntar yo -respondió ella con timidez.

El chico no pudo contenerse, se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella y tendió una mano en su dirección. Ella lo miró sorprendida durante unos instantes, pero pronto caminó hacia él y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-¿Me concederíais el honor de compartir algo de vuestro tiempo conmigo, bella dama?

-Por supuesto -murmuró la joven volviendo a bajar la cabeza mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente en su rostro.

-¿Puedo aventurar a preguntaros vuestro nombre? -preguntó él fascinado por cada gesto de ella.

-Hikari, ¿y el vuestro?

-Takeru -respondió sonriendo.

El resto de la noche la pasaron hablando y hablando durante horas, de sus gustos y sueños, conociéndose. Antes de separarse se prometieron que se verían al día siguiente. Pronto, se convirtió en rutina encontrarse cada noche junto a la cascada. Solían tumbarse en la hierba y observar el firmamento mientras ambos quedaban completamente embelesados por el otro. Poco después de su primer encuentro, comenzaron a acostumbrar a enlazar sus manos, después pasaron a abrazarse en silencio y a anhelar la presencia del otro cuando no estaba.

Una noche, Takeru llegó al lugar de encuentro y vio a Hikari llorando en silencio mientras rozaba el agua con las yemas de los dedos. Asustado, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cuidado, queriendo consolar ese dolor que sentía como suyo propio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Takeru... ¿Cómo te apellidas?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y se apartó un poco para estudiar esos ojos que tanto adoraba antes de responder.

-Takaishi. ¿Por qué?

-Yo... Yo me llamo Hikari Yagami, soy la princesa de Nínive -dijo ella con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

Entonces el rubio comprendió lo que sucedía y notó que la sangre se le helaba. Él era el príncipe de Ashur, el eterno enemigo del reino de la joven. Durante unos instantes se mantuvo estático, comprendiendo que ellos dos no debían verse, que sus padres estaban enfrentados a muerte, que ambos traicionaban a su gente al encontrarse. Mas, mientras esa certeza invadía su mente y le advertía de la terrible verdad, una increíble determinación nacía en lo más hondo de él. Porque su corazón comenzó a susurrar tan fuerte que acalló a la razón que quedó relegada al fondo de su cabeza. Porque se negaba a separarse de ella. No podía. No quería.

Se puso en pie y la cogió de las manos para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Hikari levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con tristeza, mientras dos nuevas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban rápidamente por su rostro, hasta perderse finalmente en esos labios sonrosados con los que soñaba Takeru cada día. Y mirándola con intesidad, el joven puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de la chica e hizo que levantara el rostro. Se acercó a ella con lentitud, dejando que se alejara si quisiera, que lo rechazara aunque eso le destrozaría el corazón en mil pedazos. Pero al ver que la joven cerraba los ojos hizo desaparecer esa distancia y acarició aquellos anhelados labios con los suyos.

Con lentitud recorrió cada milimetro de la boca de Hikari, deleitándose con su tacto, con su sabor, con su olor. Puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica y con la otra la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella no se quedó atrás y respondió al beso con la misma ternura y adoración, mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los rubios cabellos de él. Y se besaron durante unos minutos que supieron a eternidad, a una promesa de futuro, a una certeza de haber encontrado la razón de su existencia. Aunque, demasiado pronto, se separaron lentamente para mirarse a los ojos.

Takeru aguardó a la reacción de la joven, no sabiendo si su propia decisión de olvidar sus orígenes sería compartida por ella, mientras intentaba explicarle cómo se sentía.

-Sé que será difícil, sé que decepcionaré a muchas personas si se enteran, sé que me odiarán tanto los míos como los tuyos. Pero me da igual, no concibo ya mi vida sin ti, y no quiero tener que hacerlo. Porque te amo. En este tiempo te has convertido en mi vida entera, en mi mundo, no me pidas que me aparte de ti.

Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia de nuevo en los ojos de la chica, pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Porque en el momento en el que había escuchado a sus criadas hablar del apuesto herededo del reino vecino que se llamaba Takeru, había temido que él se apartase de ella al saber quién era. Porque le daban igual las tontas rencillas que pudieran tener los reyes, no le importaba el lugar al que el joven perteneciera, lo único que le importaba era que había hecho que se sintiera plena y feliz por primera vez en toda su vida.

Como respuesta silenciosa, Hikari se puso de puntillas y capturó los labios del chico con los suyos. El beso se tornó más apasionado que el anterior, por la alegría que los embargaba al saber que el otro también estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, por el saber que el amor los había atrapado a ambos y que desde el momento en el que se habían visto por primera vez sus vidas habían quedado ligadas.

-Yo también te amo -susurró la joven sonriendo cuando se separaron.

Aquella noche hablaron de cómo actuar para poder continuar con su romance, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que el secreto los protegería y que debían actuar con cuidado. Decidieron que lo más prudente era dejar de verse cada noche y acordaron verse una vez a la semana junto a aquella cascada. Pero, para que la terrible espera no fuera tan ardua, se mandarían cartas de amor el uno al otro. Pues en la frontera de los reinos había una cabaña de una anciana, la mujer años atrás había decidido que no quería pertenecer a ninguno de los dos lugares y se encargaba de hacer llegar palabras de gentes de un lado al otro. No hacía mucho tiempo, aquellos reinos habían sido uno solo, así que todavía había familias separadas por culpa de la disputa de sus gobernantes.

Al día siguiente, Takeru fue a la cabaña de la anciana y le dio la primera carta para Hikari. Ambos habían acordado un nombre en clave para no ser descubiertos y la única cómplice de aquello sería esa mujer que, conmovida por el gran amor que los jóvenes se profesaban, guardaba el secreto y les entregaba a ambos las cartas del otro. Entrada la tarde, Hikari se reunió con la anciana para ver si su amado había cumplido su promesa de escribirle, y su corazón pareció palpitar por la alegría cuando descubrió que así era.

Esperó a estar sola en su habitación del castillo, y desenrolló el pergamino con algo de temblor en las manos.

_"Mi preciosa San:_

_Las horas sin verte parecen eternas, como si el tiempo se burlase de mí para hacer peor la espera. El sol me resulta menos brillante que la luna que tímida nos observa cada noche, el calor parece abandonar mi cuerpo y el frío me recorre por entero. Porque mi vida sin ti está vacía, carece de sentido, y solo cuento los segundos, las horas y los días para volver a verte._

_No podré jamás llegar a expresarte lo que sentí al tocar tus labios con los míos por primera vez. Como si nada más existiese en el mundo, somo si el fuego y el hielo se fusionaran en uno solo y me recorrieran por entero, como si por primera vez en mi vida estuviera completo. Y ahora te sueño, tanto dormido como despierto, anhelando volver a sentir que me elevo con el viento, a tener tu pequeño y frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos para abrazarlo protectoramente por toda la eternidad._

_Pronto volveré a escribir, para sentir que no estamos tan separados, y esperaré con ansia aunque sea una sola palabra tuya, para saber que tú también piensas en mí, amada mía._

_Te quiere,_

_tu Valentín"._

Al momento de acabar de leer la carta, Hikari la releyó de nuevo. Y otras dos veces más antes de dormir. Bebiendo de ese amor sincero que le profesaba su enamorado, anhelando poder cruzar una mirada con esos bellos ojos del color del cielo, soñando con volver a escucharle susurrar te quiero.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven se despertó temprano para comenzar a escribir su carta de respuesta. Pues, aunque no era tan buena escritora como Takeru, quería poder hacerle llegar un poco de consuelo, para que la separación fuera un poco menos dura para ambos, para sentir que estaban siempre juntos. Escondió todo cuando llamaron a la puerta y disimuló lo mejor que pudo ante sus criadas. Cuando el sol se encontraba alto, visitó a la anciana para darle su carta y le pidió que se la hiciera llegar a su amado en cuando lo viera.

Un poco antes del ocaso, Takeru fue a la cabaña y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción al ver que Hikari había contestado, al comprender que todas sus palabras eran ciertas y que ella también lo tenía presente en su pensamiento. Se fue hasta la playa que bañaba su reino y buscó un lugar apartado en el que leer tranquilo, pues no quería arriesgarse a que hubiera ojos curiosos posados en aquel pergamino.

_"Mi amado Valentín:_

_No puedo decirte lo feliz que me hicieron cada una de tus palabras, porque se me llena el corazón al tener la certeza de que esta amor que nos profesamos es mutuo en magnitud y fuerza, porque me emociona comprender que nuestro destino era encontrarnos._

_Puede que tengamos que estar separados mucho tiempo, tal vez no podamos vernos todo lo que nos gustaría para protegernos. Mas ten por seguro, ángel mío, que aunque nuestros cuerpos no puedan tocarse, nuestras almas siempre están unidas. Porque en el mismo momento en el que posé mis ojos en ti, supe que había quedado completamente atrapada. Pues el amor supera cualquier cosa, tanto el tiempo como la distancia, tanto el dolor como la tristeza._

_Esperaré ansiosa más palabras tuyas, que vuelven cálido el momento más frío y soleado el día más tormentoso. Y te compondré sonetos de amor cada día en mi mente, aguardando a poder contestarte con ellos. Ya queda un día menos._

_Te quiere,_

_tu San"_.

El corazón de Takeru pareció agrandarse hasta cubrir su pecho entero y la deslumbrante sonrisa que reinó en su rostro no se borró en lo que resto de día. Porque no comprendía todavía cómo podía amar de esa manera a aquella joven de ojos cobrizos, pero lo que entendía aún menos era cómo un bello ángel como ella podía corresponderlo. Pero lo hacía. Y saber aquello era la mayor felicidad que jamás podría haber soñado con alcanzar.

Así pasaron meses y meses, los dos jóvenes se encontraban un día a la semana junto a la cascada y se profesaban todo el amor que habían estado guardando. Cada día uno de ellos escribía al otro y aguardaba la respuesta al día siguiente. Era como si jamás fueran a cansarse de besarse y mirarse a los ojos con adoración, como si nunca fueran a quedarse sin bellas palabras de amor, como si estuvieran hechos para estar eternamente juntos y eternamente separados. Una noche Takeru sorprendió a Hikari con un colgante en forma de flor para ella, porque decía que quería que siempre llevase algo suyo, y grabaron en el árbol tras el que ella lo había observado en silencio sus nombres en clave, como queriendo dejar su marca para siempre, para que hubiera constancia de su amor. Sin embargo, aquella felicidad en la que se habían sumergido se vería muy pronto contaminada, haciendo que vivieran auténticas desdichas.

Todo comenzó a torcerse un día, cuando Takeru fue tranquilamente a desayunar, con algo de prisa porque quería llevar su carta a la anciana. Comía distraídamente, recordando cómo la noche anterior había acariciado el suave cabello de Hikari hasta que la chica había quedado dormida sobre su pecho, cuando su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Le pidió que le prestase antención y le explicó que acababa de firmar un acuerdo de compromiso. Takeru debía casarse con la princesa de un reino lejano para que este apoyara a Ashur en su inagotable contienda con el reino de Hikari.

La información pareció no ser compatible con la mente del joven, que no pudo hacer gran cosa más que levantarse y anotar una postdata en su carta, pidiéndole a su amada que se reuniera con él aquella misma noche. Aquel día llegó al palacio la prometida de Takeru, Catherine, hija del rey de Uruk. Y aunque el joven intentó comportarse como un caballero, no pudo dejar de ser algo frío con ella a pesar de los intentos de la joven por entablar conversación.

Esa noche huyó de su palacio perdido entre las sombras y llegó a la cascada. Le sorprendió de ver que Hikari ya estaba allí y comprendió que la había preocupado al ver su semblante angustiado. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, para después besarla con todo el cariño y pasión que sentía, mientras sus brazos temblaban ligeramente por lo que tenía que contarle. Porque sabía que su amada iba a sufrir y era lo que menos soportaba en el mundo. Le explicó como pudo todo y las lágrimas de la joven le dolieron como si fueran cada una un golpe en pleno corazón. La abrazó en silencio durante minutos enteros mientras ella derramaba esa tristeza que él mismo sentía.

-Te prometo que lo arreglaré, no me casaré con nadie que no seas tú -susurró en el oído de la chica.

Ella se separó un poco de él y lo miró con confianza, porque quería creer en sus palabras, porque quería compartir su esperanza. Lo besó mientras acariciaba su mejilla, hasta que una exclamación furiosa se escuchó en el otro extremo del claro. Una joven de larga melena rubia rizada los miraba con furia y señalaba con un dedo amenazador a Takeru.

-Mi padre montará en cólera cuando se entere de esto, tiene un pacto firmado con el rey de Ashur, tú debes casarte conmigo -acusó entre gritos.

-Lo siento, princesa Catherine, pero yo no deseo ese casamiento -repuso el joven con firmeza-. Yo amo a esta chica, es todo mi mundo, y no me casaré con nadie más.

Esas palabras provocaron que la recién llegada comprendiera que la situación iba a ser complicada. Pero un plan se formó en su cabeza a toda velocidad, iba a separar a esos dos aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Comenzó a gritar más, diciendo que aquello era traición, hasta que fingió desmallarse por el disgusto. Con ello consiguió que Takeru se acercara a ella y le tomara el pulso.

-Será mejor que la lleve al palacio.

-No, por favor, no vayas -suplicó Hikari-. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No te preocupes, volveré mañana por la noche y, si estás dispuesta a ello, nos iremos juntos muy lejos de aquí -susurró el chico.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de su amada cuando aceptó aquello. No le importaba vivir para siempre en un bosque o una humilde cabaña, lo único que quería era estar junto a Takeru el resto de su vida. Se despidieron y se besaron, pero si supieran lo que iba a suceder después no hubieran llegado a separarse nunca.

Al día siguiente, Catherine se levantó temprano y explicó al rey toda la historia. El hombre montó en cólera e irrumpió en la habitación de su hijo, gritando toda clase de cosas. Pero él, lejos de amedrentarse, le confesó que amaba a la princesa de Nínive y que pensaba hacerla su esposa. Aquello hizo que el rey Takaishi se enfadara aún más. Así que se marchó del cuarto cerrando con llave tras él y ordenando a sus guardias que no dejaran que saliera bajo ningún concepto, solamente debían quebrantar esa regla ante una orden del rey. Y por más que Takeru gritó y aporreó la puerta no consiguió salir de allí.

Hikari fue esa noche al bosque, pero nadie apareció. Su preocupación fue muy grande y al día siguiente visitó a la anciana, pero no había ninguna carta para ella. Dejó una para su amado, esperando que la recogiera, y volvió a la cascada. Pero de nuevo Takeru no llegó. Y por más que repitió ese proceso día tras día, no hubo señales del joven. Temió que algo malo le hubiera pasado y también la inseguridad la invadió, no sabiendo si finalmente él habría cedido a las peticiones de su padre desposando a Catherine.

Así transcurrió un mes, y cuando ya pensaba marcharse del claro, pensando que no volvería más, escuchó unos pasos en la lejanía. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, vislumbró un resplandor dorado entre las hojas de los árboles y corrió hacia allí, aguardando encontrarse con su amado. No obstante, no era él quien se aproximaba, sino Catherine. Con la sorpresa reflejándose en su rostro, Hikari se acercó a la joven y le preguntó con nerviosismo dónde se encontraba el chico.

-Él me ha pedido que venga -dijo con frialdad la rubia-. Deja de venir aquí, él se ha casado conmigo, solo estuvo jugando al romance contigo.

Tras decir aquello le mostró un gran anillo de compromiso que brillaba en su mano. La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras los sollozos se hacían presentes en ella, pidiendo que aquello no fuera real, no queriendo creerlo. Pero, ¿por qué Takeru iba a querer estar con ella teniendo a otra princesa mucho más adecuada para él al alcance de su mano? Se quitó el collar que él le había regalado y lo arrojó al suelo antes de empezar a correr hacia su palacio. Catherine sonrió con malicia y volvió hacia el reino de Ashur, pensando que ya todo estaba arreglado.

La noche de unos días más tarde, el joven se encontraba escalando por los tejados de su palacio. Había arriesgado su vida saltando desde su ventana hasta el alféizar de la contigua, y así hasta que llegó al tejado. Bajó por una pared llena de plantas enredaderas y cayó al suelo porque resbaló a unos dos metros de distancia. Sin embargo, en vez de quejarse por el dolor, comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, deseando poder encontrarse con su amada.

Llegó a la cascada y no encontró a nadie, pero no se decepcionó sino que se encaminó hacia el árbol para tallar alguna palabra en él y asegurarse de que Hikari supiera que había estado allí. Pero, antes de empezar con su empresa, un brillo plateado llamó su atención. Se acercó y vio el collar que había regalado a la joven tirado en el suelo, como si lo hubiera abandonado. El dolor que no había sentido en su caída lo inundó por completo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas de tristeza. Y su llanto duró muchas horas, tanto que el sol ya asomaba por el horizonte cuando pareció que no podía llorar más.

Cogió el collar del suelo y se lo puso, después lo escondió bajo su ropa y se lavó con vigor la cara con el agua de la cascada. No. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Debía conservar la esperanza de que la situación fuera un malentendido, tenía que confiar en el amor que su amada le había profesado por tanto tiempo, iba a luchar por ella.

Así que, sin pensar realmente las consecuencias que aquello iba a traer y el riesgo que estaba corriendo, se encaminó hacia el palacio de Nínive a paso firme. Vio que el castillo era tan grande como el suyo propio y que estaba fuertemente vigilado, al fin y al cabo los reinos vivían en una guerra constante. Durante todo el día estuvo dando vueltas por los alrededores de la fortificación, debía de haber alguna clase de celebración porque llegaban muchos carruajes lujosos y gestes con ropajes pomposos. Aprovechó una de esas comitivas para unirse a unos cuantos sirvientes que iban a pie, con el mal aspecto que tenía por culpa de su encierro y la vestimenta ajada por haber escalado por el tejado, parecía otro más de aquellas gentes humildes.

Mantuvo la cabeza agachada para no llamar la atención de quienes estaban a su alrededor. Cuando entraron al palacio los recibieron sirvientes de Nínive y le pareció que una mujer lo miraba de manera extraña, como si le recordase a alguien. Se alejó de ella y se escondió en los establos de los caballos, pensando bien cómo actuar a partir de entonces.

Mientras tanto, Hikari lloraba en su habitación de nuevo. Llevaba ya muchos días en aquel estado y parecía que jamás acabaría. Además de que un nuevo problema se había sumado a su vida vacía y no sabía cómo solventarlo. Siguió dibujando en el trozo de pergamino que tenía ante ella un retrato de su amado, a sabiendas de que verlo solo le haría más daño pero sin poder evitar soñar con sus ojos y sus labios. El sonido de la puerta la asustó y escondió como pudo el dibujo, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era la mujer en la que más confiaba del castillo, la sirvienta que la había criado desde que murió su madre.

-Princesa, ya la están esperando -dijo la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Por favor, no me trates de usted, tengo que decírtelo todos los días -replicó la joven con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

La sirvienta sonrió y se acercó a ella. La abrazó, después de secar con los dedos las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de la chica. Mientras la abrazaba, se fijó en el dibujo que había sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño. Había estado en lo cierto al pensar que aquel joven que había visto en la entrada se parecía al que dibujaba Hikari cada día. Por supuesto, ella conocía la historia de los enamorados, y se sentía muy mal por la princesa, a la que quería como si fuera su propia hija. Pero, ¿y si se equivocaba y provocaba falsas esperanzas en la chica? Era mejor no decirle que le parecía haber visto a Takeru, lo más sensato era esperar y buscarlo.

Ayudó a Hikari a cambiarse y arreglarse y la dejó al cargo de su hija, que aunque apenas tenía doce años ya era sirvienta en el palacio. Después la mujer empezó a buscar al joven por todo el castillo y, ya iba a desistir, cuando lo vio saliendo a escondidas de los establos. Corrió hacia él llamando su atención con la mano, y el rubio pareció asustarse.

-¡Esperad! -le dijo cuando ya iba a huir-. Sois Takeru, ¿verdad? Tenéis que ayudar a Hikari.

-¿Ella está bien? -preguntó al instante el chico muy preocupado.

-De salud sí, pero lleva muerta en vida desde que le partisteis el corazón.

-Me tuvieron encerrado, he escapado y he venido a buscarla... -comenzó a excusarse él.

-No tenéis que explicarme nada a mí, sino a ella -interrumpió la mujer-. Me temo que tengo malas noticias, la princesa ha sido prometida con otro.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un escalofrío de terror en el joven, no podía permitir que su amada se casase con otro, tenía que hacer algo.

En ese momento Hikari se encontraba en un comedor gigantesco, recibiendo las atenciones de Wallace, el príncipe heredero de Lagash, reino con el que el rey Yagami quería establecer pactos de alianza contra Ashur. Por mucho que lo intentaba, la joven no conseguía sonreír. Se decía a sí misma que debía continuar con su vida, que su amado había elegido a otra y ahora debía estar disfrutando de la compañía de Catherine. Pero no podía, no llegaba a creer del todo aquello, no conseguía evitar esperar que de un momento a otro él apareciera para reclamar su amor.

Por eso, cuando vio a Takeru cruzando el umbral y caminando con paso firme hasta el centro de la sala, creyó que aquello no era más que un sueño. Tras unos instantes sin reaccionar, se puso en pie y cruzó sus ojos con los azules que tanto apreciaba, sintiendo que una sensación increíble de calidez se expandía por su cuerpo. Porque la mirada que el joven le dedicó fue de absoluto amor y adoración.

-¿Quién sois? ¿Cómo os atrevéis a irrumpir de esa manera aquí? -exclamó Wallace.

-Me resultáis familiar... -caviló el rey-. Ese pelo rubio y esos ojos azules, no hay ninguna duda. ¡Sois del reino de Ashur!

-Así es, majestad -dijo Takeru con voz firme-. Soy el príncipe de Ashur, y vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija.

Al instante muchos murmullos se produjeron en la sala y los rostros reflejaban estupefacción ante las palabras del joven, además de su atrevimiento a presentar allí, pues estaba claro que era muy peligroso para él. Wallace se puso en pie, dando un golpe en la mesa con el puño por la indignación y el rey Yagami fulminó con la mirada al recién llegado sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¡Esto es un ardid del bastardo Takaishi!

-No, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi padre, de hecho acabo de escapar de mi hogar -repuso el rubio-. Amo a vuestra hija más de lo que podría llegar a expresar jamás y quiero hacerla feliz.

-Takeru... -susurró Hikari sonriendo.

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia su amado, deseando lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con todo el amor que había contenido ese tiempo, pero un fuerte brazo la retuvo junto a la mesa. Miró con el ceño fruncido a su prometido, que la sujetaba firmemente a su lado.

-¡Soltadme! -exigió la princesa-. Yo amo a ese joven con todo mi corazón, no me casaré con nadie más que no sea él.

Takeru sonrió ante las palabras de Hikari, pero el gesto desapareció de su rostro al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El guardia que lo había golpeado se llevó a rastras el cuerpo inconsciente del príncipe, ante la orden del rey de que fuera encarcelado. Nadie hizo caso a los continuos gritos de la joven, suplicando a su padre que la escuchase, y ella también fue encerrada, aunque en su habitación. La chica dio golpes a la puerta mientras pedía entre sollozos que la sacasen de allí y las palabras de su padre diciéndole que se casaría con Wallace retumbaron en su cabeza como si fueran una profecía maldita.

Horas más tarde, Takeru se despertó sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor y poco a poco fue recordando lo que había sucedido. Se acercó a los barrotes de su celda y llamó a gritos a alguien, que se hicieron eco en aquellas mazmorras. Su amada lo correspondía, ella no lo había olvidado, y no podía permitir que los separasen. Continuó gritando hasta que se escucharon pasos acercándose hacia allí y aguardó a que el recién llegado estuviese a su lado para expresarle todo lo que sentía. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que ante él tenía al prometido de Hikari. Sus ojos azules se volvieron fríos al observar al joven que quería arrebatarle lo que más quería.

-Estoy harto de esto, la alianza con este reino vendrá muy bien a Lagash y la princesa será mía, no dejaré que os interpongáis en mi camino -amenazó Wallace.

Abrió al puerta de la celda, ante la sorpresa de Takeru, y entró portando una gran espada. Se lanzó sobre el príncipe de Ashur y ambos forcejearon tratando de arrebatar el arma al otro. Un corte limpio hirió al heredero Takaishi en un costado e hizo que cayera al suelo, tratando de detener el flujo de la sangre que manaba de la herida. Wallace aprovechó la oportunidad para levantar la espada, dispuesto a dar una estocada mortal, pero la patada que el otro le propinó en las piernas hizo que cayera al suelo. Aunque en su caída se aferró al collar que colgaba del cuello del príncipe

Con las tornas cambiadas, Takeru cogió el arma y amenazó con ella a su enemigo.

-Nada se interpondrá entre Hikari y yo.

Tras decir esas palabras se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por el pasillo, no pensaba ensuciarse las manos con aquel rastrero hombre. Pero mientras sus pasos fueron haciéndose más lentos y su respiración más pesada, se dio cuenta de que el corte era más grave de lo que había creído en un principio. Un mareo se hizo presente y supo que la inconsciencia lo arrastraba hacia sus fauces mientras escuchaba pasos apresurados a su espalda. Mas esta vez no podría defenderse.

Hikari dormitaba apoyada en la pared. Se hallaba sentada en el suelo porque había estado gritando hasta que la garganta comenzó a dolerle demasiado, y sus ojos estaban hinchados de todas las lágrimas que había derramado. No obstante, se despertó sobresaltada cuando la puerta de su habitacións de abrió de pronto. No le dio tiempo a ver de quién se trataba, porque un objeto que conocía bien había sido arrojado al suelo junto a ella. Cogió con manos temblorosas el colgante que Takeru le había regalado tiempo atrás que se encontraba manchado de algo rojo. No quería ni pensar a quién pertenecía esa sangre.

-Está muerto -dijo Wallace son voz fría-. Acabo de matarlo y aquí tenéis la prueba. Así que dejad de lamentaros y aprended a amarme a mí, porque pronto seremos los futuros reyes de Nínive y Lagash.

El grito de agonía que escapó de la garganta de la princesa asustó al joven. Ella se lanzó sobre él para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y arañarlo, mientras notaba que el corazón le reventaría por tanto dolor. El chico la sujetó como pudo y después la empujó contra la cama, porque estaba haciéndole daño. Se apresuró a salir y cerrar con llave la puerta tras de sí, diciéndose que ya asimilaría la noticia y accedería a su compromiso. Se regodeó en el futuro tan prometedor que veía ante él y se encaminó a su habitación pensando en que ya haría pagar a la princesa por haberse atrevido a golpearlo.

El desgarrador llanto de Hikari no se detuvo durante varias horas. Cuando era noche cerrada, la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse, aunque esta vez de forma deliberadamente lenta.

-¿Princesa? -reconoció la voz de aquella mujer que tanta confianza le profesaba y se lanzó hacia ella para que la abrazase-. Tranquila, no llores, por favor. Debes huir, irte muy lejos, o sino tendrás que casarte con Wallace. Ahora los habitantes del castillo duermen y podrás escapar hacia el bosque por la parte de atrás. Después márchate y no regreses jamás, porque aquí solo te aguardan desdichas.

No dio tiempo a la joven a que replicase nada, la llevó casi a rastras por el palacio hasta la puerta trasera que solo usaba el servicio. La hija de la sirvienta las aguardaba allí, vigilando que nadie más llegase al lugar. Prácticamente echaron a Hikari, que no llegaba a asimilar del todo aquello, que no estaba segura de querer seguir viviendo, y se despidieron de ella deseándole suerte en la vida. La joven de ojos cobrizos caminó como en trance hasta el lugar donde tantas veces se había reunido con Takeru y lloró frente al árbol donde había grabado sus nombres secretos.

No podía creer aquello, no concebía el mundo sin su amado, como si aquello no fuera más que una cruel broma del destino. Golpeó el suelo con los puños mientras seguía deshaciéndose en lágrimas del dolor más grande que jamás sentiría. Sintiendo que su corazón había dejado de latir en el momento en el que tuvo la certeza de que el chico había desaparecido del mundo.

Todo ello, hasta que unas suaves manos detuvieron su puño justo antes de que volviera a golpear el suelo. Levantó la cabeza con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos y, cuando pudo asimilar lo que veía, volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Pero, esta vez, de felicidad. Porque ante ella tenía a Takeru, con aspecto cansado y una gran venda cubriéndole un costado, pero vivo. Porque pudo ver esa mirada azulada llena de amor que solo le regalaba a ella.

Se besaron con ternura durante minutos enteros, después él la ayudó a levantarse y le acarició el rostro con cariño.

-Amada mía, ¿quieres huir conmigo y hacerme el honor de compartir el resto de tu vida junto a mí?

-Sí quiero -susurró ella con una inmensa alegría.

Huyeron lejos de allí sonriendo, sin saber a dónde los llevaría el destino ni qué les depararía la vida, pero decididos porque mientras estuvieran juntos sabían que daría igual lo que se interpusiese en su camino. Poque lo único que querían era hacer feliz al otro. Porque lo serían mientras no se separasen.

Lo que ninguno de los dos supo, fue que la hija de la criada que tanto los había ayudado, ya que ella había encontrado a Takeru inconsciente, lo había curado y llevado hasta el bosque, observaba la escena. La niña se acercó al árbol y miró con extrañeza lo que allí había grabado: _San y Valentín_.

Contó la historia durante años a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla, y el relato, que se fue difundiendo entre el pueblo, continuó por los siglos de los siglos. Llegó a reinos lejanos y tiempos remotos, porque todo el mundo se sintió conmovido por tan bella leyenda. Porque el amor verdadero existió en ellos y contagió a muchos otros a hacer grandes sacrificios por quienes querían. Con el paso de los años la historia pasó de ser la de San y Valentín a la de San Valentín, aunque muy pocos recuerdan cuál fue el verdadero origen.

Nadie volvió a ver a los dos príncipes nunca, mas se dice que fueron muy felices y que se amaban tanto que sus almas reencarnaron para poder volver a encontrarse en otra vida.

.

* * *

**Bueno, como he puesto al principio, esta historia es para _Takari95_, una chica increíble a la que he cogido mucho cariño y que escribe muy bien así que os animo a todos a pasaros pos sus fics. Espero que te haya gustado porque la he escrito con mucho cariño, primero iba a hacerte un fic de Sakura y Shaoran, que llegué a empezar, pero surgió esta idea en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla.**

**¡Feliz San Valentín (atrasado) a todos, espero que os haya gustado y que encontréis pronto el amor si no lo tenéis ya! :)**


End file.
